Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCI) and Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters (GFCI) are among a variety of overcurrent protection devices used for circuit protection and isolation. Arc Fault Circuit Interrupters (AFCIs) reduce fire hazards in electrical circuits by reducing the effects of high current arcing faults as well as detecting persistent low-current arcing faults. Ground Fault Circuit Interrupters reduce the potential of electrical shock. AFCI/GFCI breakers are available as a plug-on branch feeder or combination type breakers from Eaton Corporation. Both branch feeder and combination AFCIs provide conventional thermal and magnetic overcurrent protection. Both also provide high current or “parallel” arcing fault detection and fire mitigation for installed wiring and connected cords. National Electrical Code (NEC) revisions have increased the requirement for sections of the home that require Arc Fault or Ground Fault protection. AFCI and GFCI branch breakers take a longer time to install into a loadcenter than breakers without the required connection to the neutral bar.